Protection
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: The War is over, Voldemort is dead, then why isn't Hermione safe? Who will save her before it is too late? Rated T for violence and language. Please review, good or bad. I would like at least one before i load the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Protection 15/03/2010 16:56:00

**A/N: This is my first muti-chapter fanfiction. This story contains abuse and rape, so don't say I didn't warn you lol. Anyhoo, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, JK DOES!**

Chapter One: Once was safe

"Hermione? We know you are here." Drawled a male's vice.

"If you don't come out, I will get the map out and find you." Sneered another male voice.

I shuddered. I use to answer to those two voices. I use to think I was safe with them, but after the War, I wasn't. I heard footsteps off to my right. Peeking from my hiding spot I see Ron's flaming red hair. I moved farther down.

Suddenly someone grabbed me by the hair and pulled me from behind the desk. My honey color eyes looked up to see bright green ones framed by glasses. Harry smiled, "What you hiding for 'Mione? Miss me?" I turned and tried to run, but Harry pulled harder on my brown curls. I whimpered.

By then Ron had walked over to us and stood facing my right side with his wand pointed at my face. I looked at the weapon in his hand and into his blue eyes. I whispered, "Ron, please don't. Please."

"It will only hurt a bit." Said Ron. Harry laughed. His wand was now out and pointed at my from the left side. Harry looked at Ron and nodded. I squeezed her eyes closed just before Ron bellowed, "Crucio!"

I screamed. Tears rolled down my face. I just wanted the pain to end. White spots danced in my vision taunting me into the unknown. Then nothing. Breathing hard I struggled to sit up. She turned to face Ron, who smirked, "Enjoy that Mudblood?" Suddenly a fist connected with my jaw. My head snapped backwards and hit an edge of a desk. Pain surged through my skull. I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me into a sitting position. He then swung his leg and kicked me in the side. I doubled over, wheezing. Ron and Harry cackled as they walked towards the door. Ron turned and lifted his wand more time and whispered, "Crucio." I screamed again and let the darkness take me away, but before I was lost I heard Harry say, "See you tomorrow Mudblood."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, so please hit the review button. Good or bad**


	2. Who?

Protection part 2 17/03/2010 08:47:00

**A/N: OMG! I feel so loved. Lol Thanks to xxorangexxmonkeyxx, EEG, personofconcern3000, and an anonymous. Here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, sadly Jk does.**

Chapter Two: Who?

When I finally came around the sun had already began to climb into the sky. Struggling to my feet I winced. A major headache had formed while I had been unconscious and it was hard to breath. Clutching my side I waddled out of the classroom and into the corridor. I was to busy trying to breath that I wasn't watching where I was going. Suddenly I bumped into someone. Stumbling back pain pierced my side. I looked up to see the face of Draco Malfoy. His cool grey eyes showed horror and his mouth stood agape.

In his eyes I saw my reflection. My bushy hair was matted with blood. The left side of my face was bruised, my eye was almost closed, and my lips were bleeding. Looking down and mumbling a sorry I tried to walk away, but he caught my wrist, "Who?" he whispered. I opened and closed my mouth but I couldn't form the words.

"Who?" He asked again, ripping my wrist harder. I flinched and pulled back, tears filled my eyes. Draco saw this and released my hand. I tuned and fled.

DPOV:

I couldn't sleep. I rolled over and looked at my clock. The green numbers said 3:43. Groaning I got out of bed and tiptoed out of the Head common room. I didn't hear the light snores that normally come from Hermione's room. "She must be studying in the library or something." I thought. Shrugging I walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. Ever since the War Hogwarts felt different in a way. More like a graveyard then a school. Caught up in my own thoughts I wasn't watching where I was going when someone ran into me. Looking down I saw a girl stumble back and grip her side. When she looked up I realized it was Hermione Granger. Her beautiful hair was stuck together in clumps, her face was half bruised, and her lips were huge and bleeding.

My mouth fell open with horror. Who could ever hurt this wonderful witch. Her eyes looked down and she mumbled sorry before walking away. I grabbed her wrist and asked, "Who?" Her mouth opened and closed. I raised my voice and asked again, "Who, Hermione?" I didn't know that I had tightened my grip on her wrist until she flinched and tried to pull back. Her memorizing eyes filled with tears. I released her hand and watched her as she turned and ran away.


	3. Comfort from unlikely person

Protection part 3 18/03/2010 13:03:00

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews EEG, xxorangexxmonkeyxx, personofconern300, and reader2015. I also want to thank reader2015 and natural love 95 for adding me to their favorite list. I am sorry for the short chapters and I hope this one is longer. Well, enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Comfort from an unlikely person

HPOV:

When I got to the Head common room I took a shower, washing out any sign of the abuse. When I was all clean, I started work on healing my wounds. Healing my cracked head was a little tricky, but I healed it to a scar. Deflating my lips and mending my eye was easy. The one part that I couldn't heal was the bruise.

Walking back to my room I peeked in Draco's room. Still gone. Sighing I climbed into bed. When sleep came to me all I could see was Draco's grey eyes looking at me. I always found Draco attractive, but being friends with Harry Potter and being a muggleborn made us enemies.

Too soon the alarm went off. Stretching, I rolled out of bed. Dressing in my school robes and looking in the mirror I didn't recognized my own face. My once bright eyes were dull and empty and the bruise was still there, though not as big as last night. Running a brush through my tangled hair I let silent tears run down my cheeks. Blinking a few times and taking a deep breath I walked down to the Great Hall.

Arriving at the Great Hall was awful. I was going to have to sit next to the two bastard who ruined my life and play cool. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny Weasley. Ginny was taking to Neville about some kind of herb. I used this chance to glance around the Great Hall (namely the Slytherin table). I scanned the table looking for a blonde boy. There he was, sitting next to Pansy and Blaise. Pansy saw me looking and whispered something to Draco because his head shot up and our eyes locked. His eyes scanned my face and his brow furrowed with concern. I felt a hard hand press into my shoulder. I jumped back and saw Ron.

Ron and Harry both laugh and sat on either side of me. They squeezed together until I toppled onto the floor. Harry and Ron gave each other high-fives. Ginny looked over and saw me on the floor. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "You okay 'Mione?" not noticing my bruise.

"Yeah……… fine. Um, I am not hungry so I am going to get ready for class."

"Okay." Ginny answered shrugging. She sat back down and kissed Harry on the cheek. I made a grab for my book bag but Ron already grabbed it. He pushed it under the table and grinned at me. Swallowing back tears I walked out of the Great Hall.

DPOV:

After running into Hermione last night I wandered to a classroom. I sat at a desk and thought about what I just saw over in my mind. Who would ever lay a finger on the brains of the Golden Trio? I couldn't place it. I just hoped, while on my way back to my dorm, that Potter and Weasel will not kill the person before me.

As I walked down to the Great Hall Pansy Parkinson tried to flirt with me by linking our arms together and telling me about her birthday. I learned long ago how to tune her out. "Oh, and Draco!? You will never believe what I got for my birthday……."

Sitting at the Slytherin table Blaise Zabini joined Pansy and I on our bench. "Hey Drake." Mumbling my hello I scanned the Gryffindor table. No Hermione. Pansy was still going on about her birthday and Blaise was starting on homework due next period.

"Hey Draco, why is Granger looking at our table? And what happened to her face!?" whispered Pansy. Jolting my head up my eyes locked with chocolate colored ones. I looked over he face and scowled. It looked worse in the light. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Potter and Weasel approach Hermione Pointing at her face. Weasley placed his hand on her shoulder and I was startled by her reaction. She jumped and looked frightened at the sight of Weasley.

And to my surprise he and Potter laughed at her. Then I saw them sit on opposite ends of Hermione and squeeze together until she was sprawling on the floor. Under their table the two of them high-fived.

When I saw the Weasley sister looked down at her friend I thought maybe she would notice. Ginny pulled Hermione to her feet and asked her something. Hermione answered and to my horror Weasley shrugged and kissed Potter on the cheek! Hermione grabbed for her book bag but Weasel had pushed it under the table. She turned and walked out of the Great Hall, tears streaming down her pretty face.

Pansy patted my back trying to get my attention, "Draco? You okay? You look pale."

"I am fine. Just need fresh air."

"You want me to come with you?" she asked starting to get up.

"No. I will be fine." I stand up and follow Hermione out of the Hall. I found her sitting in the Astronomy Tower. She was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees while her body shook from silent sobs.

"Hermione…….." I said.

"Why? What did I do?" she asked turning her red eyes towards me. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You did nothing. They are just cocky low lives." I answered as I walked slowly to her side. Kneeling down I tried to hug her but she cringed away.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" she practically spat. "Why do you care what happens to a Mudblood?" I winced at the word. Ever since the War, nobody called muggle-borns Mudbloods. "Please don't use that word." I whispered.

HPOV:

I stand up, "Why not? Harry and Ron call me that! I am proud to be a Mudblood!"

Draco is still kneeling on the ground as he says, "Hermione…… when did they start hurting you?"

That caught me off guard. I slide back to the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Hermione!" called Harry. We just finished our first day back at Hogwarts. Everything was different, no more fear or jumping at shadows. Everything was the way it should be. I looked up from the book I was reading, "Yeah?"

Harry walked over and held out his hand, "Come with me. Ron has a surprise for you." He winked.

I laughed, "This should be good." I grab the outstretched hand and let him pull me to my feet. He lead me out of the common room and out of the castle. We made our way to the greenhouses. It was getting late so no one was there. 'Harry? I don't see him." I turned around to look at him but he was gone. "Harry?" I called.

"No need to shout Mudblood." Ron walked out from the shadows. Harry followed laughing. Both had their wands pointed at me.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

DPOV:

Hermione lifted her face and looked at me, "Two months ago." She whispered.

I cursed. Two months of pain and suffering. I haven't even noticed and it looked like it was getting worse. I stood up and slowly walked over to Hermione Her bloodshot eyes never left mine. I sat down next to her and placed my arm lightly on her shoulders. She surprised me by laying her head on my shoulder. Her body started to shake again. I hugged her then, running my hand up and down her back. "It is going to be okay 'Mione. I won't let them touch you again." I whispered into her hair.

Her arms tightened around my waist, "Thank you Draco." She mumbled against my chest. I pulled back and she dropped her arms, "I'm sorry." She said, "Um…. "

I chuckled, she flinched. I mentally slapped myself, "Don't be sorry. I was just going to say that it is almost time for our first period." I stood up and held my hand out. She hesitated then allowed me to pull her to her feet.

**A/N: Well, hoped you liked it. Can't wait to hear about it lol**


	4. Witness

Protection part 4 22/03/2010 13:48:00

Chapter four: Witness

**Hey! Sorry, for not updating last weekend. I was at my dad's and he didn't have my story. Anyhoo, I am back. I want to thank Darkness' Chains, EEG, Reader2015, xxorangexxmonkeyxx, personeofconcern3000, natural love 95, unicorngirl14. And to MalfoyJonasCullen and Harmony2009 for putting this story on their favorite. =]**

**WARING: THIS CHAPTER HAS ABUSE AND LANGUAGE! YOU CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Hold on the phone is ringing, it might be Jk.......................No, sucks. I guess I still don't own Harry potter. =[**

HPOV:

A few days have passed without Harry or Ron. Draco has not let me out of his sight. He walks me to class and he is always waiting for me when I leave. We both think that I am safe in class. I doubt Harry or Ron would try something in front of a teacher.

In the evenings I help Draco with homework or, if he has Quidditch practice, read. People who see Draco and I walk together think we are discussing Head boy and girl duties. Sometimes I wish it was more, but I know that would never happen.

Nights are the worse. I fall asleep fine but Draco has to wake me up almost every night. I cry into his chest and he holds me until I drift back to sleep. I start to wonder if he ever sleeps. He has asked a few times what the nightmares are, but I can't tell him.

A hand rested on my shoulder. I flinch automatically before I notice the Malfoy Crest ring on the hand. I lean back into Draco. He wraps his arms around my stomach and rests his head on the top of my head. I close my eyes and feel safe. "Hermione?"

"Hmmm." I mumble.

"Blaise says asked us to do some last minute Quidditch practice. Will you be alright on your own?" He asks while turning me around so he can see my face.

I smirk up at him, "Draco, I have fought Voldemort, Death Eaters, Dementors, a three headed dog, and been petrified by Basilisk I think I can survive a few hours on my own. Plus no one knows the password."

He sighs, "I guess you're right." He kisses my forehead, "I will be back soon." He turns and leaves.

I sigh, "Hermione, get a grip! Stop fantasying!" I say to myself. I jumped when I heard tapping. I turn to see a school owl outside the window. I shake myself and opened the window. The owl hopped on the couch and held out it's leg. I untied the letter. The owl hooted once before being swallowed by darkness. Closing the window I broke the seal.

Miss Granger,

Your Astronomy lesson has been reschedule for tonight at 9 o'clock. Sorry for the short notice. See you there.

Professor Sinistra

I glance at the clock. It said 8:45. Wow, talk about short notice. Leaving the letter on my desk I grabbed my books and left for the Astronomy Tower.

Getting there with a minute to spare I look around. It was empty. "Hello?" I called out. The door behind me creaked shut. "Hello Mudblood."

I gulp. I was trapped. Harry stepped out from the shadows. Ron came from behind and covered my mouth. I struggled but Ron was too strong. Harry walked up to me and creased my face. " I see your face has healed." He was so close that his breath tickled my cheek.

I bit Ron's hand hard and tried to run but Harry grabbed my hair. I screamed. Someone's knee coiled with my gut. Doubling over I asked, "What do you want from me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Do!? You get everything because everyone thinks you are so perfect. You should have died instead of Fred or Collin. They didn't deserve to die! You should have saved them and died!" Shouted Harry.

"Mudbloods taint the Wizard world." Said Ron.

"After all we've been through, you go against me? You are mad because I didn't die?" I gasp as Ron punches me in the ribs.

"Not now Ron!" Hissed Harry, "We must wait for our audience."

"What audience?" I ask.

"Good question Mudblood. Ron tie her up while I explain." Ron grabbed my arms and started tying them behind my back, "Where was I, ah yes, audience. Well you see the letter we sent you was enchanted. When you look at it the letter says something about the lesson, right?" He slaps me when I don't reply." Right?" I nodded.

"Well, when Malfoy reads the letter it will say 'Draco, I have a surprise for you. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower.'" My eyes widened. "Yes, Mudblood, Malfoy is going to watch."

DPOV:

I left Hermione alone, praying that everything was going to be fine.

When I got to the field the sun had almost set. I could hear Blaise shouting. Smirking I grabbed my broom and flew into the stadium. Just when feet touched the ground Blaise was in my face, "Draco! Was this a joke to you!? You say we are having last minute practice but you show up 45 minutes late!"

"Whoa, slow down Blaise. I didn't say we were having extra practice, you did."

"What? No, everyone said they got a letter from you saying to be here at 8. I sent everyone back to the castle 15 minutes ago."

"Why would I send myself a letter then show up late if I planned it? Huh, Blaise?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was a joke." Blaise said rubbing his chin.

"A prank? Really, I mean who would do-" I stopped. "Blaise, who did I sign my name?"

Blaise looked confused, "Malfoy. I was going t o ask you about that because you normally sign Dra-" I interrupted him.

"Hermione." I breathed. I jumped on my broom and flew to the entrance hall leaving a very confused Blaise behind. I ran up the five floors to the Head common room. After a quick "Teamwork" I flew into the living room.

"Hermione!" I yelled, fearing the worst. When she didn't reply I looked in her room. Nothing. Running passed her desk I saw a lone piece of parchment. I picked it up and read it, eyes widening. "No!" I ran to the astronomy tower. When I arrived I hear a gasp followed by a laugh. I followed the sound to a door. Turning the knob I stepped into a dark room.

"So nice for you to join us Malfoy."

The lights flicked on as I turned to see Ron and Harry standing shoulder to shoulder. My hands clenched into fists. "Where is she?" I growled. Ron and Harry looked at each other before splitting. There in the middle of them was Hermione. Blood trickled down her cheek and her hands were bound. I rushed forward only to be flung backwards by a force field.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Ron.

My wand flew towards them and was caught by Harry. He smirked before mumbling a spell. Ropes wrapped around my hands and legs. Caught off guard I fell to my knees. Hermione's eyes widen and started to say something by Ron punched her.

"Don't touch her!" I struggled against my bonds.

Ron looked at me with a smirk, "Come on Malfoy, have you gone soft?"

"Ron, stop." Pleaded Hermione, "Stop taunting him. Just do what you want, but leave him out of this."

My eyes widened," Hermione, are you crazy?"

Here eyes met my shock ones, her eyes full of fear and pleading. I finally understood. She wanted them to think they weren't effecting her. I nodded slightly.

"Enough chit chat." Harry raised his wand at Hermione, "Crucio!" Hermione screamed and fell to the ground. Harry laughed and lifted the spell. Hermione tried to move but Ron hit her with another Crucio.

"Stop! Please!" I yelled.

Harry chuckled, "You're right. Ron." Ron looked up. My gaze dropped to the third member of the once Golden Trio. She was breathing heavily and crying. She lifted her head and her tear filled eyes looked at Harry and Ron. Then at me. She mouthed, "Help me." Suddenly Harry turned on her.

HPOV:

Harry turned to face me. Ron came around to my back. I was cornered. I tried to run but tripped over my books. "Crucio!" someone yelled. I screamed. Darkness threatened to take me. I faintly heard Draco screaming my name. Suddenly the pain was gone.

Panting I licked the blood from my lip. Harry stepped on my leg and I screamed when bones broke, "You bustard!" I hissed. Pain hit me again. Wiggling on the floor I yelled stop over and over again. Again the pain stopped.

"Hermione! Don't touch her!" growled Draco, " I will-"

" Silencio!" yelled Ron.

Draco stopped talking and just glared. I smiled, sitting up I faced Ron and Harry, "Crucio!" Back on the ground I went.

By midnight I was barely conscious. I had a broken leg and a swollen eye and lip. Turning just before they descended the stairs Ron turned and said, "Till next time Mudblood." He dropped Draco's wand and mine along with a note. Crawling to the wands and note I unsilenced Draco and untied him.

DPOV:

As soon as the ropes disappeared I was at Hermione's side. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. I quickly untied her hands and gently picked her up. Halfway out the door she whispered, "Don't…..forget the….note." I turned and saw the note. Picking it up I walked towards the hospital wing.

Hermione stirred. Her eye opened. "No, no." she looked up at me, "No, common room."

" 'Mione, you need medical help." Before I even finish she is shaking her head. Reluctantly I changed course.

When we reach the common room I set her on the couch. She sits up and exams her leg. "Episkey." She winced when her bones healed. I tried to look at her but she wouldn't make eye contact.

I watched as she walked to the bathroom. I want to kill those bastards. A yelp from the closed bathroom door makes me run to the door. "Hermione?"

"Sorry. Just fixing my eye." Came the response.

"You sure?"

"Yes, get some rest. You need it."

"Okay." I say reluctantly. I didn't want to sleep but I didn't want to push her either.

As soon as I enter my room exhaustion hits me. I quickly change. Something hits the floor. It was the note. Picking it up I placed it on my dresser. I then climbed into bed and laid there. Sleep just claimed me when hear a scream. I bolt out of bed and into Hermione's room. There she sat sobbing on the floor. When I walked up to her she pointed to her walls. I look up to see BITCH and MUDBLOOD written in red paint.


	5. The note

Protection part 6 24/03/2010 09:09:00

**A/N: Hey, here is the next chapter. Only two more after this. Thanks so EEG, xxorangexxmonkeyxx, personofconcern3000, reader2015, natural love 95, Darkness' chains, unicorngirl14, MalfoyJonasCullen, and Harmony2009 for making me write more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing, though I swear I am Jk missing daughter or long lost relative, but no proof yet.**

**WARTING: Rape is mentioned!**

DPOV:

Disgust filled me like fire. I wanted to hunt them down right now and curse them into next week. How could they? Their own friend for Christ sake! A sob brought me back to earth.

I knelt down and held Hermione. She turned and buried her face in my chest. Her tears soaking through my shirt. I gently stoked her hair. "Shh. It is okay, don't cry."

She raised her head so that I met her eyes for the first time since we got back, "Don't" she hissed, "Don't say it will be okay again Malfoy. Because I can't deal with another lie."

"Okay, I am sorry Hermione."

She nods and looks away again. "I am sorry for crying on you. Goodnight Draco." She stands and walks to the door, holding it open. I take the hint and walk out. "Goodnight." I whispered to the closed door.

HPOV:

I sag against my door. I hear Draco say goodnight then his door close. I can't believe harry and Ron dragged him into this mess. I sigh and start to walk to my bed, but I never make it.

I woke up in the middle of the floor. _How did I get here?_ Then memories form the pervious night hit me like brick. I groan as I stand up. My leg is hard to walk on. Episkey didn't fully heal it. I limp to the common room before collapsing on the nearest couch.

"I see you are up." A vice behind me said. I jumped and fell off the couch. I wince when my leg hit the floor.

"Did you have to scare me?" I asked while trying to stand back up. Suddenly two strong arms lift me onto the couch. "Sorry. Scaring you wasn't my intention. I swear."

"Yeah, well you did." I growl.

Draco overlooks my mood. "I thought you might want to read this." He pulls out the not Ron left. I take it and start to open it but stop.

"Draco…." I begin, "I am sorry you had to witness last night."

"Hoh, Hermione." He said softly, pulling me into a hug, "You don't have to apoligze. None of this is your fault."

I manage a small smile before pulling away, "Would you like to read it to me?" indicating to the note.

"Only if you want me too."

I nod.

DPOV:

I take the note before sitting across from her. I break the seal and begin to read.

Dearest Hermione,

I cant' explain how sorry I am for the way the two of us are acting. I try to stop him, I swear, but he figures that because he is the "Chosen One" he doesn't need you. I am sorry for my part in this. I only hope to lessen his harm, but I doubt I am succeeding. Please forgive me.

Yours always,

Ronald

I stop reading and look up. Silent tears roll down Hermione's face. I start to stand but she beats me to it. She limps to her room and slams the door close. I look at the note then at her door. Then the note. I get up and walk out. I storm down the corridor. I stop a first year Gryffindor and ask him where Weasel was. She pointed to the library. I ran the rest of the way.

When I arrived to the library I have to bend over and catch my breath. When I am no longer panting I walk past the shelves until I see red hair in the potion aisle. I quickly put a silence charm on the aisle then approached him.

He was muttering to himself when my fist hit his jaw. He stumbled back dropping a book. "What?" Then he saw me, "Malfoy."

"That is my name Weasel." I growl, "Care to explain why the hell you sent Hermione that letter!"

"You know about that?"

"Yes. Now she is in her room crying." I said fuming.

"I am sorry, okay? I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted her to know the truth." His voice quivering.

"Well, why did you do it in the first place?! Do you have any idea what pain she has been through?" I asked, voice rising. I step closer to Ron who had started crying. No, he was sobbing.

"I know." Ron said thickly, "I will never forgive myself for everything I did, Malfoy. I can't bear what Harry is doing to her. It…it sickens me." He couldn't continue. He dropped to the floor sobbing.

I knelt before him, "Then why?" I ask quietly.

He looks at me, "Because if Harry was alone he could cause her more pain. With me it is divided, so it sort of saves her in a way."

I nod, "Alright. You have my trust, but you need Hermione's more."

"Thank you." Suddenly he looked at his watch. "Crap! It is after two!" He stands up and grabs his bagg. He turns to go but I grab his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Harry planed on…on rapping Hermione at two, it is 2:10 now. We got to stop him."

I release him and step back, eyes wide, "Rape?" I choke out.

"Yes."

"We must tell McGonagall." (A/N: she is headmaster now cuz that is how I role)

He nods and we both run the Professor McGonagall's class room.


	6. Pleasestop

Protection part6 27/03/2010 10:39:00

**A/N: Here is the second to last chapter of my Protection story, so enjoy it. **

HPOV:

After Draco read the note I went to my room. _How could Ron! I thought he loved me. Now he expects me to forgive him in a snap!? I don't think so!_

I grab a book at random, Hunger Games, and start reading. I faintly hear the portrait open and close. Draco must have left. After about an hour the portrait opens again.

There is a knock on my door. I set Hunger games down and glance at the clock, 2:05. The knock came again. "You know you can come in Draco."

The door open and I see myself looking at Harry instead of Draco. "Harry?" I say backing up to my bed. Harry follows with an evil glint in his emerald eyes. "Yes, Hermione, it is me?"

"How did you get in? I ask, stalling for time. Whatever he was planning to do, it wasn't good.

"The portrait was happy to let me in" He chuckled, "Now lets get down to business." He lunged for me. I side stepped and tried to make it towards the door. Harry grabbed me from behind and threw me on the ground. My head hit the foot of my desk.

"Harry. Please……….stop." I whispered. Red danced in and out of my vision. Suddenly Harry's mouth crashed onto mine forcing entrance. I push his chest, but he is too strong. His right went behind my head and tangled his fingers in my hair to pull me closer.

I thrash and wiggle but Harry keeps on kissing me. He left my mouth and kissed all down my neck. "Harry! Get off of me!" I gasped.

"Get off? No, you know you want me Hermione." He said against my collar bone. Suddenly he was thrown off me.

DPOV:

Ron and I sprinted to Professor McGonagall's room. We crashed though the door. She looked up from her teaching, "May I help you?"

"Yes." Panted Ron, "Harry….Hermione."

"Potter plans to rape Hermione!" I yell.

McGonagall looked at me. Then at Ron. "Is this true?"

"Yes." We say together.

"Class dismiss. Take me to her."

Ron nodded and took off. Professor McGonagall and I were not that far behind. When we reached the head dormitory I said "Together". We charged into Hermione's room to her Potter say, "Get off? No, you know you want me Hermione."

I pulled out my wand and Stupefied him off her. She looks up and I rush to her side. She cries while I rock her back and forth. McGonagall binds Potter and floats him out of the room. Ron just stands there, "Hermione." He steps closer. She lifts her head and looks at hm. "Ron!" She jumps up and stagers to his outstretched arms.

"Oh, Hermione. I am so sorry." He kissed the top of her head, "Could you ever forgive me?"

"Not fully yet, but in the future, yes."

Ron smiled, "That is more then I deserve."

Hermione chuckles, "I guess it is." She lets go of Ron and walks over to me. She wraps her hands around my neck. "thank you." Then he lips gently touch mine.

I was soaring. I kissed her back with all the love I could muster. She breaks away and smiles.

"Your welcome." I mummer, placing my forehead against hers.

A cough behind us makes us look up. McGonagall stood in the doorway and said, "Miss Granger, do you wish to press charges?"

Hermione bite her lip. "Yes. But no on Ron. He was only protecting me the best he could."

"Very well. The trail will be next Monday at 4 o'clock."

"I will be there." She replied.


	7. Happily ever after

Protection part 8 28/03/2010 09:34:00

**A/N: Well, sadly this story has come to an end. I would love the thank all my fans: xxorangexxmonkeyxx, EEG, personofconcern3000, Reader2015, natural love 95, unicorngirl14, Darkness' Chains, MalfoyJonasCullen, Harmony2009, Treacherous Darkness, chrmdbadysisp5, and sarahmelaniebryan.**

**To personofconcern3000, MalfoyJonasCullen, and Harmony2009 for adding me to their favorites**

**And to my fans from the beginning: xxorangexxmonkeyxx, EEG, Personofconcern3000.**

**Thank you so much**

**DICLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER BUT MARK MY WORDS, ONE DAY I WILL.**

Chapter seven: Happy ever after

HPOV:

Ron, Draco and I all sit in the court room. Kingsley, the new minister of magic, sits in the front. "We gather her to press charges against Mr. Harry James Potter for attempted rape and abuse of Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Is this correct?"

"Yes." I said, standing.

"Okay. What do you have to say?"

"Um…."Draco placed my hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Two months ago Harry cornered me and beat me. He also used an Unforgivable curse. This happened almost regularly. I tried to ignore or stay away form him, but he always found me. Last week he brought Draco Malfoy into the picture and had him watch while he tortured me. The next day he attempted to rape me."

"Is this true Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may sit, Miss Granger."

"Thank you." I said. I sat down and Draco put an arm around my shoulders while Ron patted my knee.

"Is this true Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. I mean, look at her. She deserves what she got, and worse. Mudbloods are meant to be played with." He sneered, " She also forgot to mention that Ron was involved."

Everyone turned and looked at me. I stood again, "Yes, Ronald was involved but I don't press charges." I sat again.

"Thank you, 'Mione." Whispered Ron.

I patted his knee, "Your welcome."

The court will come to their decision in ten minutes."

*****Ten minutes later********

"The court has decided that for abuse, two years. Attempted rape, five years. And for use of an Unforgivable Curse, ten years. In total Mr. Potter, you will serve 17 years in Azkaban. Court dismiss."

Aurous came and took Harry away. Before he left he sneered and said, "I hope you die, Granger." Ron and Draco both started towards him, but I stepped in front of them, "Come on guys, don't worry."

~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~

Draco and I were cuddling on the couch when he said, "Hermione, I love you."

I turned so I could face him, "I love you too."

"Good." He smiled and got off the couch and knelt on one knee.

"Oh, Draco…."

"Hermione Jean Granger, I know you have been through so much the past year with fighting Voldemort and then with harry. I know I have only really got to know you less then 2 months ago, but I feel like I have known you all my life. I want to know you forever and be there for you." He pulled our a velvet box and opened it to revealed a simple silver band with a single ruby. "So, Hermione Granger, love of my life, will you make me the most luckiest man and marry me?"

By the end of his speech I was balling, "No."

He looked at me started, "What?"

I smiled though my tears, "I just wanted to see what you would do if I said no." I knelt and held his face in my hands. "Of course I will marry you." And kissed him.

THE END!

**A/N: Again thank you. Until we met again.**

**IheartDracoandRon**


End file.
